Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Portable computing devices such as personal computers, laptop computers, tablet computers, smart phones, wearable computers, and countless types of Internet-capable devices are prevalent in numerous aspects of modern life. For example, it is common for a single consumer to operate a smart phone, a laptop computer, a keyboard, and a mouse, possibly simultaneously. With increasing consumers of multiple portable devices, the demand for wireless technology continues to play a role in the use of such portable devices. As such, various forms of wireless technology have evolved to locally connect these portable devices for numerous applications. One short-range wireless technology standard for exchanging data between multiple portable devices is popularly known as Bluetooth.
Bluetooth is commonly used for wirelessly connecting a portable device with one or more other portable devices over a short range. For example, Bluetooth may be used to connect a cell phone to a wireless headset, possibly allowing for hands-free use of the phone. In some instances, Bluetooth may also be used to connect the cell phone to the audio speakers and a microphone of a motor vehicle, possibly allowing for hands-free use of the phone while operating the vehicle. Thus, numerous applications have allowed Bluetooth to grow as the standard wire-replacement protocol. In multiple applications, Bluetooth remains particularly attractive due to its low-cost solutions and protocols designed for low power consumption.